


Psyche: feeling blue

by Umimop



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Brother Feels, Coping, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Sweet Tadashi Hamada, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umimop/pseuds/Umimop
Summary: So, Tadashi Hamada is dead.He can't, exactly, go on with living his life anymore.But he would not be a Hamada, if something like this stopped him from learning.And, more importantly, from seeing Hiro again.
Relationships: Baymax & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Psyche: feeling blue

So, Tadashi Hamada was dead. One would assume, that was the worst part, but, surprisingly enough, it wasn't. Afterlife was nice. Just as nice, as the living hope it to be for their late loved ones. Probably, even more. Eventful, too.

Not only Tadashi reunited with his (and Hiro's!) beloved parents, he was meeting all kinds of long-dead relatives almost every day. Some of them he'd never expected to have up their family tree. Not in million years. 

It took nearly all of his famous, Hiro-trained, extra durable self-control (eldest sibling special brand) not to sock one particular great-great grandfather of theirs, who turned out to be, apparently, a father founder of modern bot-fighting subculture. Yes, including Tadashi's personal favourite, now-illegal betting-on-money part. Facing that one person, whose genes, at least partly, were responsible for many fears, fair share of headaches, and just a couple of narrowly avoided heart-attacks, was quite a struggle. For the first time. 

But Tadashi was proud he managed to contain himself at last. Respect of his elders was important to him, after all. Not to mention, the gramps was more, than ready to trow a punch or two himself, if needed.

Though, he probably wouldn't, judging by somewhat disgruntled, but firm and steady hug-like kind of feeling the old man offered his descendant to bask in instead. Hugs. Tadashi was getting a lot of these recently. Not that he minded.

Souls, residing here didn't have bodies or any physical kind of form really, but they could touch each other for comfort. And most of the time Tadashi was engulfed in feelings of warmth and love, emitted by one family member or another. So yeah, afterlife was pretty awesome, no problems here. 

The problem laid far beyond spirit realm, and was not hard to guess at all, if you've met Tadashi Hamada, dead or alive, for more than five minutes even once. 

That's right — Tadashi missed Hiro. Terribly. Regardless of physical body absence, it felt like there's a small, sharp, and perfectly shiny pin inside of his heart. Buried deeply right in the bottom part of it, unmoving. 

Now, Tadashi always knew, he is going to miss his brother, if something (not death, never death!) come to separate them in the future. But that was a whole new level of this, with them being, quite literally, worlds apart from each other. Even this place, full of love as it is, felt imperfect compared to what Tadashi had before. 

Because there was no Hiro. Which was good, of course, his baby brother should live a long life. No less, than a century, if you ask him. Bare minimum!

But it still was pretty hard without the knucklehead around. No one to call Tadashi 'nerd' in return, using that one tone, for starters.

And no that unique energy only Hiro could posses, something in-between of body heat and sheer brainpower, radiating from his small body, when young genius was excited about something. No typical Hamada household life, where each day was full of small adventures, thanks to certain gap-toothed goofball. 

No annoying and sometimes utterly gross jokes, tossed back and forth. No this grumpy, teenage displays of affection, that more, than often turned into pure roughhousing five seconds later. No last hugs. God, no last hugs.

That's where a feeling of regret was usually starting to drown Tadashi in huge waves. He didn't regret trying to help professor Callaghan (who didn't show up up here, by the way. Does it mean the man was still alive? Tadashi really hoped so). Of course, he didn't. 

It didn't make the death less frustrating, though Tadashi still managed to come in terms with his new status shortly upon arrival. Thanks to Mom and Dad, mostly. No one could change the past, after all.

But not getting to say a proper goodbye to Hiro, Aunt Cass and the gang... That was different. He had no idea how, but he wanted... No, he needed to do something to help them all. Expecially Hiro.

The dead weren't completely disconnected from the living, you see. Souls could feel, at leastto some extent, if there was something done or said just for them.

So Tadashi knew, they prayed. And grieved. And talked to him sometimes late at night. Cherished, loved, raged. But he couldn't send anything back to them.

Not that it was impossible. Souls around him constantly bragged about visiting the living realm, after all. He simply wasn't allowed to go just yet.

That's right. Tadashi Hamada wasn't only dead. He was also, for the lack of better word for it, grounded. Hiro would be thrilled to know. 

His oh, so mature big brother. Who long since outgrown most of the nonsense they was known for as little kids. That one, proper college student, best grades, good friends, popular and neat...ish. Totally grounded. 

Or that was how Tadashi felt. As much, as it stung, he wouldn't go as far, as to call it full-blown divine punishment. Divine pulling on his ear at most, much like how Aunt Cass did it. But it still kept him from seeing Hiro. Tadashi hated that.

This situation, apparently, had something to do with how he died. With something, that he did wrong. And he had no idea, what even in particular. 

Yes, in hindsight his actions were rather foolish, no doubt. But it wasn't supposed to be the right thing to just stand and let other person to die. 

Tadashi would be a sinner either way, wasn't he? Leaving Callaghan behind, or leaving his own family behind. There wasn't some complitey right choice, no matter, how hard Tadashi was thinking about it. So what, exactly, his sin was? 

The key to his pass through the veil was repentance. But Tadashi didn't have the slightest inking of what he is supposed to repent on. 

And "I repent on whatever I've done" definitely wasn't the right answer. Before you ask, yes. He tried. This, and about ten thousands other different combinations. Tadashi surely missed testing Baymax all over again right now — compared to this, it was so fun and easy.

The spirit imitated an heavy sigh. It helped the pressure he felt, just a bit. If Tadashi wasn't allowed to see Hiro, he was at least allowed to be sad about it. Some comfort it was...

But feeling sad and depressed was quite dangerous here, Tadashi remainded himself. He was at constant risk of being swarmed by every other spirit, who was willing to provide young man some comfort. And there was quite a number of volunteers, counting all the relatives, family friends and families of his friends, who was dead at the moment.

But cuddly and outgoing person as he was, Tadashi wasn't exactly sure, he wanted any of this comfort right now. It wouldn't do anything to improve his gloomy mood, after all. It was 'either Hiro or no one at all' kind of situation and no, aforementioned great-great grandpa, whose name, by freaky accident (or, probably, by karma itself) was Hiromu — probably, not the same kanji, sure, but still — didn't count. No one would ever.

Ok, the last one was, clearly, an exaggeration. Tadashi would never reject his parents company. And as they approached him quietly, he could feel almost physically relaxed, despite all the worries. In his mother embrace, warmed by his father's smile, Tadashi Hamada felt, he isn't afraid to try again. For them, for himself, and, more importantly, for Hiro. He wasn't going to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, and, admittedly, my first new work in ages. I hope, it's not too boring. 
> 
> English, obviously, isn't my first language. And sometimes I have no idea, how to use it. Feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> If you could spare some time to interact with this work, it would brighten my life immensely! Thank you for reading. See you next time!


End file.
